


A Stupid Good Man

by Heichous_Poncho



Series: Tumblr Drabbles/Ficlets [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Child Mikasa Ackerman, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Dad Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Single Parent Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heichous_Poncho/pseuds/Heichous_Poncho
Summary: “Daddy, Mr. Santa Claus is outside.”“It’s past your bedtime, Mikasa.”“It’s him! He’s by the back door.”Kenny’s version was traumatizing, but Levi was pretty sure the story never involved sneaking in the back door.





	A Stupid Good Man

**Author's Note:**

> Holidays got me good. Enjoy~

            “Daddy, Mr. Santa Claus is outside.” Levi blinked an eye open. Mikasa stood in front of him, her eyes just peeking over the bedside, meaning she was most likely on her tippy toes.

            “You should be in bed, Mikasa.”

            “But Daddy, he’s out there! He’s at our back door.” Wait a second. That’s not how he remembered the story going. Granted, Kenny’s version traumatized him as a kid, but the one he told Mikasa was the one all her friends knew so it had to be safe. Either way, neither involved Santa coming in the back door. Levi sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. A shiver went through him as the warmth of the blanket fell, exposing his chest.

            “Alright, alright. Show me where he is,” Levi said. He rested a hand on Mikasa’s bed-head and swung his legs over the side of his bed. Mikasa had a large grin on her face, bouncing in place as she reached both arms up. Automatically, Levi bent over to pick up his little girl. Once she was tucked onto his hip, he snatched his robe off his bed and started down the hall to her room.

            “I saw him out the window,” Mikasa whispered as Levi opened her door and let her down. “But you have to be quiet, Daddy. He hears everything, so he could hear us talking and get scared!” Levi smiled but whispered in agreeance. Mikasa smiled again and ran to her window, pulling back the sheer curtains just far enough for her to see. “Look! There he is, Daddy! He’s playing in the snow now.” Levi bent over, resting his head on top of Mikasa’s, and peered out the window. Sure enough, someone dressed in red was out there, sludging through the snow in their backyard. But wasn’t Santa supposed to be fat? This person looked a bit on the thinner side. This imitator wasn’t doing a good job, not to mention Levi didn’t ask or hire anyone to be in his backyard past his own bedtime dressed up as Santa.

            “Okay, Mikasa. I want you to stay in your room until I come to get you again,” Levi said. Mikasa’s excitement visibly deflated with his tone. He wasn’t sure who was outside, and bursting Mikasa’s Santa bubble this young would probably have repercussions.

            “I want to see Santa too, Daddy!” She stuck out her bottom lip and furrowed her brow. Levi forced himself not to crack a grin; their resemblance was so uncanny when Mikasa got upset.

            “I just have to ask Santa a few questions. He may have gotten lost—”

            “But then why can’t I be there too! This isn’t _fair!”_

            “Mikasa, lower your voice—”

            “Please, Daddy!” Mikasa’s brown eyes were shiny and wide. Fuck, she was about to start bawling. Nice going; at this rate, he’d ruin her Christmas. Levi pinched the bridge of his nose as he contemplated. If push came to shove, he’d just have to make sure Mikasa didn’t think this guy outside was really Santa before forcibly removing them from their yard.

            “Alright, fine. But if I tell you to run to your room, you have to, okay?”

            “Okay,” Mikasa said, the shininess in her eyes dissipating with every passing second. Perfect—Christmas trauma avoided. Levi slipped on his robe and tied it around his waist before picking up Mikasa again. “But Daddy, why would I have to do that? Annie told me she met Mr. Santa and he’s super nice.”

            “Just in case,” Levi said. “Don’t worry about it, okay?” Mikasa nodded and rested her head against Levi’s shoulder as he started to walk out of her room and down the stairs. He couldn’t stop the smile from gracing his lips as he passed by each drawing Mikasa proudly taped on the stairwell’s walls. The fridge was already too full of her masterpieces and Hanji had groaned the house was in desperate need of décor. He and Mikasa liked the new additions.

            “Daddy?” Mikasa said, her voice still a quiet whisper. Levi hummed back. “Happy birthday.” Levi tousled Mikasa’s hair pressed a kiss to her head.

            “Thanks, Mikasa.” Levi stepped off the stairs and made his way through the kitchen. A smacking sound and grunting could just barely be heard. Okay, time to figure out who the hell was outside. “Alright, Mikasa. Down you go,” Levi said as he lowered her to the ground. She wasn’t wearing socks or her slippers but… Levi breathed out. He could let this slide. It _was_ Christmas. “I want you to stay here, behind the wall, until I say you can come or that you need to go to your room. Sounds good?”

            “Okay,” Mikasa said and nodded. Levi grinned and raised his hand out to her. Mikasa grinned and slapped it as hard as she could with her own hand. Levi shook his hand out lightly, feigning hurt for a moment before poking her stomach (much to her pleasure) and standing. He adjusted his robe and shuffled over to the back door. Hopefully, this would be over soon and without him having to go outside. He flicked on the backdoor light and peered out the window. Whoever was outside kept jumping up and down in the snow, a true feat in the two feet dumped on them a night before. They were wearing a red coat but black sweatpants, not even a Santa hat anywhere to be found. Yeah, this definitely wasn’t Santa.

            “Mika, this isn’t Santa.”

            “But he’s wearing red!”

            “Anyone can wear a red shirt, but it doesn’t mean they’re Santa,” Levi said. Mikasa groaned.

            “But how can you be sure unless you ask? That’s what you always tell me.” Levi breathed out through his nose. He loved how smart Mikasa was, but sometimes it was a pain in the ass. “Daddy, you should ask him.”

            “Okay, okay.” Levi rapped at the door, watching as the person froze and looked at the door. Taking the risk, Levi unlocked the door and opened it slightly, just enough to stick his head out and look at the intruder. “Hey! Are you Santa?”

            “Uhh, I’m not sure how you’d want me to respond.” The tension drained from Levi’s shoulders as he processed that voice. _God, what an idiot._

            “Eren, what are you doing in my yard at this time?”

            “It’s Eren?” Mikasa said, cheer tangible in her voice. “Can I come closer, Daddy? I want to say hi to Eren.”

            Levi turned around. “No, it’s too cold over here. Just hang tight, Mikasa.”

            “Mikasa’s awake? Isn’t it past her bedtime?” Eren said as he trudged through the snow, towards Levi.

            “I’m pretty sure it’s past yours too,” Levi said. He couldn’t be mad though, not at Eren. He was too good a neighbor. And emergency sitter. And cook. And man. Yeah, he was definitely too good a man.

            “What, gonna be a good dad and put me to bed, Levi?” _Jesus, Eren._ Levi knew his cheeks were heating up; typically, Eren wasn’t so forward.

            “Dirty pervert!” Levi hissed the word through his teeth. The last thing he needed was Mikasa asking him, or god forbid her kindergarten teacher, what it meant. Eren threw his head back and laughed, nose and cheeks red from the cold. “I should lock you outside for that. How long have you been out there, anyway?”

            “About an hour.”

            Levi shook his head. This _stupid_ , good man. “You’re going to catch a cold, considering how ill-dressed you are.”

            “That’s okay,” Eren said, flashing a smile that could light up the block. “You’d nurse me back to health, right?” Levi turned around, shaking his head all the while. Eren didn’t need to know he could blush harder than he already had. He just hoped his burning red ears couldn’t be seen.  

            “Just get inside already,” Levi said. Eren laughed as he took his boots off outside and walked into the small kitchen. Levi shut and locked the door behind Eren with slightly trembling hands. “Mikasa, you can come over now.” Before he even finished speaking, Levi could hear the pitter-patter of tiny feet smacking against the wooden floor.

            “Hi, Eren!” Mikasa said as she burst around the corner and into sight. “Why were you outside dressed up like Mr. Santa?”

            “Well,” Eren said as he kneeled down. The melting snow from his pants was going to leave a small puddle, but Levi could clean that up later. “I saw Santa’s sleigh and reindeer when I was putting my garbage outside and Santa told me a very excited girl was sleeping inside,” Mikasa revealed a wide smile and curled her tiny hands into tiny fists as she bounced up and down.

            “That’s me!”

            “That’s what I told him! I said, ‘I know that little girl!’ Then he asked me to keep the tracks of his sleigh and reindeer in the snow until you woke up.”

            Mikasa spun in a circle, stopping only to stare at Levi. “Daddy! Did you hear that! Eren talked Mr. Santa! Have you ever talked to Mr. Santa?” Levi chuckled.

            “I heard Eren, but I haven’t talked to Santa yet.” Mikasa shook her head with enough vigor to sway her tiny body and made an about-face.

            “Then Eren’s still a lot cooler than you.” Eren burst out laughing and rustled Mikasa’s hair.

            “Alright,” Levi said as he pushed off the door and stepped towards Mikasa. “It’s very much past someone’s bedtime.”

            Mikasa turned around, eyes wide again. “Wait, Daddy can I have some warm milk before I go to sleep?” Levi raised an eyebrow but was interrupted before he could reply.

            “You know Levi, I wouldn’t mind something warm either. My hands are still pretty cold,” Eren said with a soft smile.

            “Well since you’ve already invited yourself over,” Levi said just loud enough for Eren to hear. “One glass of milk,” he said to Mikasa, raising his pointer finger for emphasis. “Then it’s bedtime.”

~~~~~~~

            Mikasa didn’t make it through her cup before slumping in Levi’s lap, fast asleep and beginning to drool. Meanwhile, Levi and Eren both nursed another sip of their hot cider.

            “What you did was really sweet,” Levi finally said, breaking the silence.

            Eren smiled again. “I didn’t plan on getting caught, but I’m sort of glad I was.”

            “You were caught because you were loud. I hope that habit doesn’t carry on in other things,” Levi said and raised his mug to his lips again, hiding his smirk at Eren’s abrupt pause and ensuing blush. “That’s for earlier.”

            “I was not that forward,” Eren said while sporting a fake pout.

            “You were as forward as could be in front of a child.” Levi chuckled and lowered his mug, resting his hand on the table.  “But really, thank you. You’ve probably just made Mikasa’s Christmas.”

            “Happy I could help.” Silence overtook the conversation. Eren’s eyes darted around, probably looking at their “holiday decorations”—Mikasa’s Christmas themed drawings. While Levi’s favorite was the one closest to their tree, with just him and Mikasa with a bunch of presents under their feet. But nearly every other picture was the three of them: Eren, Mikasa, and Levi. Mikasa loved spending time with Eren and Levi wasn’t stupid; he knew they both had a thing for the other. Maybe he could allow a slight indulgence. Just today. After all, it _was_ his birthday too…

            Levi pushed his chair back from the table, careful not to wake Mikasa. Eren stood as well, collecting their mugs and placing them in the sink. “I should probably get over to my place; I’ve kept you awake too long.”

            “Eren,” Levi said. “Come here a second.” Eren walked over, a grin on his face.

Well. Now or never.

Levi shifted Mikasa’s weight to one arm and grabbed Eren’s shirt with the other, pulling him down just close enough so he could plant a soft kiss to his cheek. It was still cold from being outside. Levi let go of Eren’s shirt and let his hand fall into Eren’s. He looked into Eren’s wide, green eyes. “Is this okay?”

            “More than,” Eren replied in a breath. His face was red and a bright, wide smile broke out. “Definitely more than okay.” Levi grinned, squeezing Eren’s hand.

            “Do…you want to…spend the night?” Eren’s eyes grew wider at his request. _Oh god, not like that. Not like that!_ “I-I mean, we wouldn’t _do_ anything. Mikasa’s right across the hall, so nothing would happen. But like, if you just wanted to…sleep together? Literally. Like, just the—"

            “Okay,” Eren said, squeezing Levi’s hand. “I’d really like that.” Levi’s grin turned into a full toothy smile as he squeezed back and tugged Eren towards the staircase.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: chibinico


End file.
